


The girl with the tattoo

by PagetBroster



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetBroster/pseuds/PagetBroster
Summary: Emily Prentiss was new on campus, so was everyone else. This dark and mysterious person who people struggled to get close with. That was until she found her group of people. Follow along while Emily finally discovers herself. They do say that college is the best place for self discovery. AU.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The girl with the tattoo

"Thanks for dropping me off" Emily said as she hopped out of the large black SUV. She rounded the back and started to take her bags and boxes out of the trunk. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't hurt that even her own mother couldn't drop her off at this new school but what more did she expect. Her mother was a very needed person. Emily couldn't remember the last time she and her mother sat down and had a heartfelt conversation and it wasn't that it bothered her, she understood her mothers status but she almost craved it. Some sense of normalcy. The dark haired girl shook those thoughts from her mind as she finished grabbing the rest of her things "Can you help me bring them up to my room? Its on the sixth floor and I really don't want to make that many trips by myself" Emily asked her favorite childhood driver. At times it feels like Paul knew her better than her own mother. 

"Of course" Paul said with a small nod. He grabbed a few boxes and stacked them together and made his way to the elevator. 

Emily looked up to the tall building. The building that was going to be her home for the next year, a place she so eagerly wanted to go, Yale. Emily had worked her entire middle school and high school career on getting good grades, doing everything by the book and just being the perfect honor student she could be. Yale was her dream, a dream she was going to achieve no mater what and she was going to stop at nothing to get there. So when she applied and opened her acceptance letter alone she knew she had made it. She packed her bags that night. Boxed up her childhood bedroom, had everything sent to a storage unit in New Haven and went to Europe for the summer before fall classes started. 

With a final sigh Emily grabbed the last of her things and made her way to the elevator. The ride to the sixth floor felt like it lasted a lifetime, she just wanted to decorate her new room. Her single room. Her mother was able to pull some strings and get her daughter a single room. Seeing as most freshman are required to have a roommate but ambassador Prentiss gets what she wanted and honestly it was the least she could do for her daughter seeing as she couldn't make time to see her daughter off. 

Emily finally made it to her room. She grabbed her keycard and opened the door. She was surprised at how spacious her room actually was. There were two closets, her own private bathroom and shower, something most freshmen never got. A huge queen sized bed, a tv mount and a great view of the campus. She smiled as she did a complete 360 of her room. She was thankful that her mother was able to pull this off because making nice with strangers just wasn't her thing. Actually, it was something that she struggled with. It wasn't that she didn't want to make friends, she just found herself a little closed off, moving every year will do that to you. Every single time she got close to someone her mother would get a new assignment and the pair would have to pack up their lives and move again so Emily just found it easier to keep to herself and not let anyone in. So, as she got older she found her harder and harder to make conversation but it was something that she promised herself she would get better at as the years went on, she was just waiting for the right person. 

Paul helped her with the last of the boxes before he said his goodbyes and left Emily to her lonesome. He had watched that girl grow up so it was bittersweet to watch her finally spread her wings and be on her own. Even though she was really on her own a lot. 

Emily started to unpack. It was still early in the day that she could knock out her entire room if she really buckled down and got to it. So, that's what she did. She opened the box that housed her bedding, it was a black and white marble pattern, mainly black with specs of white here and there. Emily really wasn't one for color. It drew too much attention to herself and that was something she hated. After she got her bedding done she moved onto her closets. She decided that one closet was going to house her shoes and her pants and the other one was going to house her shirts and other things. She loved having the space, she did have a slight shopping addiction. Even though she didn't even wear half of the stuff that she bought. As for shoes, she wore one brand and that was vans. She loved the look and she loved the endless amount of colors and styles they had to offer, so why not. After she finished up her closets she realized that she was hungry. Her mini fridge was set up so she figured she would head to the campus store and stock up on some essential food so she didn't have to leave her dorm more than necessary. She grabbed her lanyard, sticking it into her dark blue ripped skinny jeans, she grabbed a black hoodie and made her way out of her dorm room but not before knocking someone straight on their ass. 

Emily quickly turned around "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Emily said as she helped the blonde up "Here, let me help you" Emily said as she started to put things back into the box that had spilled out during her fall. 

"No, it's fine. I was rushing" 

Emily finally looked at the person in question. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair flowed just past her shoulders, her eyes blue like the ocean, but the ocean just at sunrise and her skin, soft. Emily was no stranger to her sexuality. She was a lesbian, she knew that much. Even though she had never formally been with a girl in that sense she knew what she was attracted to and it happened to be to people of the same sex. Her mother took the news the hardest. How was the ambassadors daughter a lesbian, it would ruin her reputation but eventually she got over it and realized that as long as her daughter was happy that's all that mattered. 

"Uhm, are you sure. I can totally help" Emily said as she stood up and was now face to face with whoever this girl was "Uh, my name is Emily by the way" Emily said. This is where those social skills she promised herself she would try are coming in handy. Even though it has taken a lot out of her just to introduce herself. 

"Jennifer, but my friends call me JJ" 

"Well, Jennifer, it was nice to meet you" Emily said. She put her headphones in and walked towards the elevator. Making her way to the campus shop she opened the notes app on her phone and made a small list. She didn't want to buy more than she could store. Finally, making her way into the store she grabbed a basket and started to grab what she needed, she started with some bottled water and some apple juice, don't come for her, it was her favorite juice. After that she moved her way to the food isle. She grabbed some single serve chips, some cookies, some dried fruit, some fruit snacks, some yogurt, crackers, and some microwaveable noodles. After that she piled everything into her basket and went to go check out. She didn't want to charge this to her student account, seeing as you are only allowed a certain amount of money on it anyways, so she pulled out her black AMEX card. She paid for her things and made the walk back to her dorm building. On her way back she saw many people gathered around in their groups taking pictures, laughing and just having a good time. She felt a ping of jealously. She wished that was her. She wished she had friends to share this experience with but she also enjoyed being the lone wolf. 

looking around some more she saw Jennifer. She was surrounded by four other people. A tall dark and handsome man (What, just because she's gay doesn't mean she can't appreciate that male form and all it's beauty) another blonde girl dressed in extremely bright clothes, a tall and skinny guy with some shaggy hair who looked to be immersed in a book, clueless to what was going on behind him and a tall women who was dressed as if she was going to some trial. Emily wanted to know who they were but didn't have the energy to even say hi. Plus, she was carrying a lot of stuff and she just wanted to be back in her dorm room. For a brief moment before turning away she caught Jennifer's eyes looking directly at her. She quickly turned her head and walked the rest of the way to her dorm room. 

Emily opened her door and set her things down. She still had a lot to unpack and get done. She put her groceries away and began to hang her tapestries and posters and her LED lights. Paul helped her mount her tv before he left so she was happy that was all connected and put into place because there was no way she was going to be able to do that herself. After about an hour or so hanging posters and hanging her lights her room was finally finished and decorated the way she wanted it to be. Now all she had left was miscellaneous items to put on her desk and in her bathroom and she could finally relax and watch some tv. 

Finally, after what felt like days she had finished her room completely. Everything was put up and in order the way she liked it. She changed into some Nike spandex and a hoodie and laid down in her bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. She worried she was going to need to buy a mattress pad just to make her bed a little more comfy. She grabbed her remote and went to Netflix. She found her favorite show and pressed play. Within minutes the dark haired girl was knocked out, today had finally caught up to her. 

Emily woke a few hours later to a knock on her door. She figured it was her RA making her rounds and introducing him or herself. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, threw her hair in a quick messy bun and opened the door. She was met with someone she was sure she would never see again. A small smile crept on her face "Jennifer, what can I do for you?" Emily asked, her voice raspy still laced with sleep. 

Jennifer smiled "Hey, sorry to bother you but my roommate and I need help mounting our tv. We have tried like a million times but we always end up dropping it and I just think a third person could really come in handy and seeing as you have yours up I assume you know how to do it" Jennifer asked with a welcoming smile. She was dressed in some leggings and a tank top. Emily couldn't help but look. Jennifer looked passed Emily and realized that she lived alone "How come you don't have a roommate" Jennifer asked. 

Emily didn't answer. Instead she grabbed her keys and closed the door "Lead the way" the way wasn't that far. Jennifer's room was literally right next door. 

"Don't make fun of our room, it looks likes a rainbow threw up in here" Jennifer said with a laugh as she opened the door "Pen, this is Emily, she's going to help us with the freaking tv" Jennifer said as she called out to her roommate. 

Emily looked inside and saw the Jennifer was right. The room was filled with pinks, whites, yellows, blues and purples. It looked nice but it was just so, so, so bright. Something Emily did not like. It smelled like cinnamon and candy and it was all a bit overwhelming but Emily was glad to be of help. Maybe being here wasn't going to be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please let me know how you like it. Please be gentle with me as English is not my first language! I am from France.


End file.
